


((Podfic)) Modern Love by queermagicalgirl

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Biblical References, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: "The crux of it, Crowley decided, was that demons were not supposed to want.Or – well, that wasn’t strictly true. Certain things, such as material wealth and the corruption of innocents and the eventual triumph of Hell over Heaven, and possibly Earth as well, were perfectly all right. The fact that he didn’t particularly care about any of these things just served to add a little extra salt to the wound.It wasn’t a question of wanting. It was a question of wanting the wrong things."Crowley, Aziraphale, and a series of religious buildings.





	((Podfic)) Modern Love by queermagicalgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864933) by [punkfaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/pseuds/punkfaery). 



[Modern Love by queermagicalgirl](http://www.mediafire.com/file/59i4jthd5d0ixl4/Modern_Love.mp3)

 


End file.
